Last Night Stand
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: The Last Night of Air Cadet Camp brings out the best and the worst in alot of people ... It can also show people how they really feel about eachother. GaaSaku Please Read And Review!
1. The Perfect Friend

**Ok firstly**

**THIS IS NOT A SEQUAL TO TRUTH OR DARE**

**which should be obvious as I haven't even finished wrting that yet! but i just want to clarify this ok?**

**Right moooving i know this is yet another Air cadet Fan ficcy but it's a good one i promise! i wouldn't have uploaded it if it wasn't XD!**

**ENJOY 8D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT owned by moi! Last night Disco experiences ARE!!

* * *

****Last Night Stand**

**Chapter One – The Perfect Friend**

Sakura Jumped up and down in the middle of her group of friends, mind body and soul bussing with a massive rush of adrenaline. It was the last night of Camp and the leaving disco was well under way. Music pumped out of the massive speakers that lined one side of the NAAFI wall, sending its infectious beat through the massive crowd. Rainbow lights of neon colours bounced off every wall, cutting through smoke, and humid air.

"Wow this so rocks!" she laughed dancing madly slapping her killer heels and sashaying through the crowd hand in hand with her friends in a long line.

"I know right!" Temari shouted back over the noise and people.

"OWW Temari that was my ear!!" Ino screeched, breaking hands and massaging her now very sore lughole.

"OWW Ino that was mine!" Ten-Ten Screamed imitating Ino and grabbing her own ear.

Sakura sighed with amusement at her friends as they started to squabble amongst themselves. She and Hinata were staying out of it. As if they'd be insane enough to get in the middle of that bitch fight!

"S-s-s-sakura this music is hurting my ears can we step out side for a bit?" Hinata whimpered timidly as they got to near the loud speakers and a big blast of music hit her in the ear. Sakura sighed again; her friend was fragile, too fragile at the best of times. She wasn't used to big all night raves like Sakura, who regularly went to gigs back in town. Hinatas timid ears couldn't cope to well with the sound not like Sakura could.

"Of course my ears are pretty sore too!" Sakura lied dragging her friend through the dancers towards the hallway. Several people were sitting against the wall by the toilet door comforting a girl who was crying uncontrollably and glancing at a sheepish boy who was sulking in the corner.

"God who died?" Sakura muttered to her friend who giggled. It was always the same. Last night of Camp always brought heartache when the weekly couples broke up or found other people. "Once" sakura thought "just once could they do it without all the drama!"

Hinata stepped over another crying girl in front of her and walked out of the door into the cool night air. Sakura sighed and followed, wishing she could return to the dance floor with the rest of her gal pals. She cursed her tender spirit, why did she always have to play the perfect friend?

The night was soft and cool. The breeze hit her face. It had been unbearably hot and humid inside, so the breeze was welcoming on there boiled skin. There were few people outside, just a handful of boys sitting on the fence and some girls smoking cigarettes in the shadows of their Billet.

Hinata stretched. They'd both been cramped up inside the disco for so long, the newfound space was incredibly comforting.

"Oh No!" Sakura heard her whisper as she stood stock still, watching the boys on the fence.

"Huh?" Sakura asked following her gaze, before seeing a very familiar Blonde haired boy walking along the thin wood that ran along the fence.

"Oh Naruto!" She laughed waving to the boy who toppled over when he saw her.

"God he's such a klutz! Come on Hinata lets go say hi!" Sakura laughed again running over to the boy who now sat in a heap on the floor, his friends laughing at his embarrassment. Sakura had known Naruto for years ever since they could play together in the sand pit at nursery. She'd lost count of how many embarrassing moments he was prone to.

"Hi Naruto how come your not inside?" Sakura asked jumping up on the fence next to a boy with black raven hair, swinging her legs like a small child.

"Oh well it was really hot and bushy brows over here was complaining about the loud music!" The blonde answered nodding towards a geeky boy, with a bowl haircut and eyebrows like mutant black caterpillars. She shuddered when she realised he was wearing green lycro Pants and a matching T-shirt. He waved at her with a goofy smile. Sakura shuddered again.

"Dude would you stop with the creepy show your scaring the ladies!" the Raven-haired guy to Sakuras left chuckled. The Pink haired girl spared him a glance and felt her eyes widden in suprise.

He was seriously hot!

Wonderfully dark eyes, sexy smile and really awesome hair. Black and messy flopping over one eye.

"Wow!" Sakura thought "Maybe Hinata did me a favour dragging me out here!"

She glanced at her friend who was sitting quietly on the grass next to Naruto, nodding and smiling shyly as the obnoxious blonde jabbered on about some random subject.

"I'm Sasuke!" The Hot guy said holding out his hand to Sakura who took it and smiled.

"Sakura!" she replied hiding her secret smirk behind her long pink hair. The wind cut up against her bare shoulders making her shiver. "Great" she thought "Black and blue corset tops are really not what I should be wearing tonight"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Sakura looked into those huge black eyes, milling her thoughts over in her head.

"Sure sounds like fun!" she replied as the boy jumped off the fence. She followed, holding down her black skirt, so the blue netting that spilled out from under the fabric wouldn't fly up.

A boy watched as the 2 figures walked up he path. He scowled. "Sasuke the womaniser is on the rampage again" he thought to himself.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! -Thunder and lightening sound effects- "high pitched screams"**

**Ok whos making all these noises? -Goes to sound box- GAARA CUT IT OUT!!**

**Gaara: -Death galre-**

**Me: -Melts into a puddle-**

**I hope you likes the first chappy! Please Please Please Review! I'll go emo if you don't! -Anime tears-**


	2. Too Close

**OMG _Figure.Skater.Bethany_ it is NOT sasukeXSakura! THAT UCHIHA IS THE ULTIMATE MARY SUE!! I HATE HIM!! so don't worry!! Oh and thankyou for readin and reviewing most of my stories!! I love that you like my fanfics so much -glows with pride-**

**moooving on NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!! WOOP WOOP!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto?? No i don't own it -goes emofied-**

* * *

**Last Night Stand**

**Chapter 2 – Too Close**

Sasuke and Sakura walked along the path in silence. It was really quite unsettling. She was so used to people jabbering non-stop around her. Having someone say nothing was horribly strange.

"So what's the deal with the eyebrow guy?" Sakura asked her voicing breaking through the silence.

Sasuke laughed, "No deal just an annoying twat! Honestly don't know why Naruto hangs out with him!"

Sakura laughed. Forced laugh. She didn't like the spite in his voice.

"Some times I honestly don't know why I actually hang around with Naruto either, he can be really pathetic don't you think?" Sasuke added glancing at Sakura and giving her a wink.

"Wow this guy is really starting to bug me!" Sakura thought. Naruto was one of her best friends, and sure he was a right pain at times, but everyone loved him really (especially Hinata!).

"Hey what's up?"

Sakura jumped she'd been so deep in thought she'd totally forgotten to answer.

"Oh nothing, listen I think I should get back, cos Hinata will probably be worrying!" Sakura said, turning on her heel and making her way back down the hill.

She felt a hand grab her arm. Sasuke spun her back around and pulled her into his chest.

"Aww don't go it was just about to get good!" he breathed in her ear.

A boy looked on from the shadows frowning. What was this girl doing letting Sasuke get at her this easily?

Sakura felt strong arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist, as a pair of soft lips crashed against hers. Sasuke was kissing her? She felt his tongue gently licking her lips, coaxing them open so he could go in for the kill. He was close, to close … way too close. Hands were making there way further up her waist, pushing her up against a wall.

"Sasuke!" She moaned trying to put her annoyance into her voice, praying that he'd back off a bit. Her voice just spurred him on. Hands making there way down to her thigh, tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

"Sasuke stop!" she gasped between his kisses. He stopped kissing her mouth, but ventured down to her neck. The top of his head tickling her chin.

"Please stop," she begged trying to push him off of her, but his arms pinned her down. He was strong, really strong.

Sakura was getting scared, he was ignoring her, and he was in control. There was nothing she could do.

"If you don't stop I swear I'll scream" she sobbed, struggling and wriggling, trying to pry herself from his grip.

"If you do you'll regret it!" he hissed pushing her down onto the floor.

The boy jumped out of the shadows.

"SHE SAID STOP!" he shouted, running over to Sasuke and grabbing the back of his shirt pulling him off Sakura.

"Get off me Freak stay out of this!" The raven-haired boy hissed pushing the boy in his chest.

"Don't start on me you creep" the boy shouted punching Sasuke in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"God what's your problem!" Sasuke coughed aiming a punch at the boys head, but missing him by a few inches.

"Oh put a sock in it!" The boy muttered punching him squarely on the nose, knocking him out.

"God didn't think he'd ever shut up!" he said kicking Sasuke in the side before starting to walk back towards the Disco.

Sakura stared in total shock as her mystery rescuer just walked away. She got to her feet and brushed herself down.

"Hey you!" she shouted after him, stumbling slightly in her heels as she started to run towards the departing figure.

"Wait…please wait! Hey I'm talking to you!" she shouted again grabbing his shoulder. She looked at the boy in the moonlight, as he turned round to face her. His hair was messy, and at various lengths, sticking up around his head and neck, and falling out of his bright jade eyes. Black marks, similar to eyeliner framed the green, glaring into her. "Fuck hes hot . . . and kind of familiar!" She thought as she smiled at the boy. His hair was stirring memories in her mind. Bright blood red hair.

"Omg Gaara?!" she asked looking at him properly. Temaris younger brother stared back. Glaring at her.

"What?" he hissed

Sakura laughed and hugged him. Her voice rang out into the night.

"Get off me!" He shouted pushing her away form him.

"Hey wait Gaara!" she shouted grabbing his arm.

"What what do you want?" he muttered averting his eyes from hers.

"Thank you!" she whispered leaning up to say it in his ear.

Gaara scowled, but felt himself blush slightly, before he headed back towards the NAAFI.

Sakura watched him leave. She hadn't seen him in so many years she had barely recognised him. She remembered the young unsociable boy that she'd met 4 years ago. The boring geeky boy who had been in most of her classes, the strangest guy she had ever met. Boy had he changed. She thought about his handsome face, sexy emo eyes, and seriously cute hair. "Wow tonight has gone from good, to bad to fucking amazing!" She thought to herself as she stumbled back down the hill to where Hinata was sitting with her blonde haired buddy.

* * *

Sasuke you frigin MAN WHOREBAG!! Yeah Gaara Kicked Your Asshole 8D

Oh Please Please review! I Love hearing what you guys have to say so much!!! I Will upload sooner next time seeing as ITS ALMOST THE XMAS HOLIDAYS!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!!!


	3. Time To Dance

Woop This is the second to last chappy!!!! yeah this stories a little bit shorter than i had thought it would be but i love this chapter a hell of alot XD!!!

hope you guys love it too!

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**I AM NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY THAT I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY STORIES!!!!**

**8D**

Disclaimer: Nope I Don't Own Naruto. I Did own a soulmate until I lost him. I guess I really don't own anything but a scarred heart.

**

* * *

Last Night Stand**

**Chapter 3 – Time To Dance **

Sakura found herself dragging Hinata back into the Disco.

"AWW man Sakura I want to stay outside!" Hinata wined glancing over her shoulder to the blonde who was sitting outside looking a bit down cast from her departure.

Sakura laughed

"God Hinata Naruto Is like my brother like hell I'm going to let you have your wicked way with him!"

Hinata blushed furiously, but reluctantly followed her pink haired friend back into the room of heat and intense sound.

"Hey Sakura where you been!" Temari yelled as she saw her friend making her way through the crowd towards her.

"Long Story!" Sakura laughed grabbing her friend's hands and jumping back into the throng of dancing people.

Gaara looked over to the smiling girl from the bar. Surrounded by her friends, his sister, admiring boys (he felt his heart pang slightly). He felt such a strong desire to go over and stand by her. He found himself thinking how beautiful she looked. Her Black corseted top hugged her figure, blue ribbon lacing up and down the front and back drawing the eye to all the right places. Her short black skirt lined with bright blue netting that scratched her thigh. Her emo look was finished off with her pointy black Goth boots that fell just below her knee. She was so perfect in his eyes. He couldn't remember how long he'd liked her. 4 years ago she'd been just as beautiful, just so ignorant to his feelings. "No" he thought "What was he doing he didn't like sakura! He hated her she'd been a total bitch to him at school! Moving away had been the best decision of his life! No he was just being stupid, too much humid air"

Sakura glanced over to the bar where the haughty red head was sitting. "Ooh he has that sexy smouldering look right down!" she thought eyeing him up.

"Hey Sakura how come your eyeing up my little brother!" Temari giggled.

"Oh shut up you! I am not!" She laughed flapping her hand in his general direction.

"Oh such a shame cos he's so giving you the eye girl!" Temari cackled as Sakuras eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Gaara properly and watched his eyes flick away from hers.

"You know you have a good point Blondey!" Sakura chuckled.

Ten-Ten edged her way up to the pink haired beauty laughing and dancing as she grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a boy with short brown hair.

"Sakura this is Kiba hes one of Nejis Friends, you two should get along! Have fun!" she giggled shooting Sakura a warning look before disappearing with a chocolate haired boy into one of the dark corners.

"Geez I can't believe my friend is playing matchmaker!" Sakura laughed looking at the Kiba. "Hmm not too bad she thought hes got seriously gorgeous eyes and pretty fit hair!

"Yeah I know its pretty embarrassing!" He agreed smiling sheepishly.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Sakura asked fluttering her eyelashes at her new admirer.

Kiba smirked and took her hand, letting himself move to the infectious music. Sakura laughed and pulled him in a bit closer holding his shoulders and dancing against him in her own unique way.

Gaara frowned slightky as he watched Sakura dancing with another boy. He wasn't jealous, he couldn't be. Gaara Sabaku didn't do jealousy.

"That Kibas getting in pretty close!" he growled to himself. Ahh screw it: time to let instinct take over.

* * *

"Aww little brother what are you doing here? Ooh looking for a certain someone?" Temari giggled as the sexy red head walked past her and Ino.

"Oh Man isn't there anyone else you can bother mari!" he groaned pushing her out of the way.

"Who's the hot red head?" Ino asked looking over as Gaara walked over to Sakura.

"Sakuras new play mate and my little brother that's who!" Temari chuckled.

Sakura leant against Kibas chest. "God so nice to have someone whose hands aren't all over me!" she thought, before jumping slightly as a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Kiba can I have this dance?" asked an alluring voice.

Sakura glanced up and found herself looking into the bright outlined eyes of her dashing rescuer.

"Um yeah sure!" Kiba replied before moving away back into the crowd.

"So Gaara you're not all mad at me any more?" Sakura asked as she took his hand and started to dance.

"I was never mad at you, I just think maybe its time to dance" The Red head answered, pulling her close into his chest and letting her head lean against his shoulder, as a slow song started to sound out of the speakers.

* * *

Soooo Gaara Likeths The Sakura! 

LE Gasp I DId NOt See That one Coming!! ... Ok well it was obvious but i'm thick 8D

I was going to have her get with Kiba but I like Gaara too much lol!

**PLEASEIO PLEASE PLEASE PLEAE REVIEW!!!**


	4. This Is How I Feel

**The very last chapter!!!**

**Oh i feel so special having FINALLY finished it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ... just a broken heart

* * *

**

**Last Night Stand**

**Chapter 4 – This I How I Feel**

Sakura wound her arms around Gaaras neck as she swayed back and forth in time to the slow, romantic ballad that was playing. She felt how soft his hands were as he gently held them against his waist. They grazed her for a split second, and Sakura was surprised to find a ripple of warmth spread through her body.

"Wow!" she couldn't help but whisper.

"Huh?"

Gaara adjusted his body to face her, feeling a small frown spread across his temple. Wow? What was so wow?

"Oh nothing don't worry!" she whispered her breath gently caressing his ear.

"Oh Ok." He muttered

"Oh question" she suddenly blurted out looking up into his eyes.

"Hn?"

"How come you want to dance with me?" she breathed one eyebrow raised as she watched the expression on his face.

"You'll see" He mumbled as he pressed his face into her shoulder and pulled her in a little closer. Swaying in time to the music. Swaying in time to his heartbeat. Swaying.

Sakura leant against Gaaras chest. She could feel his muscles underneath his Sex – pistols T-Shirt; she could feel his muscles in his arms. Different emotions started running through her mind as she pictured her self-pulling Gaara into something more intimate than a close hug. Last night of camp. Time to give into emotion.

"I think we should go outside" she breathed into his ear, pulling her body away from his and making her way towards the door.

Gaara heard the song finish as Sakura walked outside. He followed.

Sakura felt Gaara take her hand as they sat down on the grass in the shadows of the NAAFI. She didn't pull it away, just leaned into his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So really why did you want to dance?" she asked.

Gaara looked at the girl nuzzling his shoulder. Last night of camp. "Time to give into emotions" he sighed to himself.

He wound his arms around her waist and gently lifted her to her feet, pulling her close to him, face centimetres away form his.

"Because this is how I feel"

Sakura felt Gaaras lips brushing against hers, his hands softly stroking her back. She melted into him. Kissing him passionately her hands running themselves through his hair. She couldn't believe how right it felt, how content he made her. How much she wanted him. She felt him work his way onto her neck, kissing her collarbone.

"Its how I feel to" she breathed into his ear.

* * *

**Le end!!**

**YAY I hope you like!**

**i know it was very very very short and a little cheesey ... But it works so who cares!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 8D -Puppydog eyes-**


End file.
